elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glenumbra
Glenumbra or Glenumbria is the forest-dense region in the western peninsula of High Rock. Deep within the forests of Glenumbra are known to house magical and mysterious entities that have legends that are as old as the Bretons that live in the area. The Battle of Glenumbria Moors is well-known throughout Tamriel for being a driving force in the demise of the Alessian Order. By game *Glenumbra (Daggerfall) *Glenumbra (Online) Description Geography Cambray Hills The Cambray Hills is the central hills of Glenumbra, where various myths and tales originate. It is the home of the city-state of Camlorn, which is in the center of the region. The people of Cambray are known throughout the region for being artistic and creative, a place of origin for poets and artists, and this reflects the region. The Cambray Hills are known to be mystical and mysterious. Hag Fen in the east is filled with various creatures such as the Hag and Lurcher. Most of Glenumbra's settlements are found in the Cambray Hills, notable the townships of Aldcroft and Eagle's Brook, both noteworthy ports that connect Camlorn to the Iliac Bay and the Sea of Ghosts respectively. Daenia Daenia is the western forest of Glenumbra; it is the home of the Beldama Wyrd, a group of spiritual Bretons that live deep within the Daenian Vale. The city-state of Daggerfall is situated in the mountains on the western tip of Glenumbra, and it serves as the capital of the region. The Daggerfall Cliffs are the home of several natural caves that people of Daggerfall are known to inhabit. Bad Man's Hallows is one of these caverns and the people living in it worship the Bad Man, a deity obscure in the Breton culture. The Vale of the Guardians is an ancient site dedicated to the Ehlnofey, the descendants of the Aedra and the ancestor of the modern races of Tamriel. King's Guard The King's Guard region is situated at the base of the King's Guard Mountains, a mountain range separating Glenumbra from the rest of High Rock. Glenumbra is rather mountainous at each end of the region. The shores of King's Guard are at sea level as opposed to the mainland, which is at a much higher level than the rest of Glenumbra. There are no cities in King's Guard, but the township of Crosswych is extremely important in Glenumbra, serving as a gateway between Glenumbra and Stormhaven. The crypt of Cath Bedraud serves as a burial ground for the Kings of High Rock, from Daggerfall to Jehanna. Fauna Wolves The Wolves of Tamriel are a common enemy throughout the wilds of the continent, the ideal predator throughout most societies. Typically, Wolves are found throughout the hills of Cambray and areas in the King's Guard plains. Most of the time, Wolves are feral creatures, constantly on the hunt and in packs. One Wolf will leave you occupied by various wolves can be overwhelming. Most of Glenumbra's wolves are found in the Cambray Pass and in the several caves. These quadripedal creatures are fast and relentless, constantly on the hunt and looking for unsuspecting animals and travelers. When they are fighting, their tactic is to confuse the opponent by running circles around them and striking them where it counts. They are not particularly hard to kill, but they are a burden nonetheless.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Skyrim Harpies Harpies are avian creatures that live throughout windy areas in the Iliac Bay or near the ocean in general. They resemble a small woman with several red or black feathers all over them, essentially a bird woman. Harpies are found in the Shrieking Scar hills, located in Daenia. Harpies congregate in Nests, and their leaders are called Harpy Matriarch, which is differentiated by their black feathers. These creatures are rather large, almost as tall as the common Breton and being able to carry people away. In their attacks, they use their sharp claws and a swift gust of winds. Though it may sound like screeching, the Harpies have their own language called Harpy which can be learned and used against them.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/High Rock Ghosts The mystical forests of Tamriel are prone to Ghosts and areas such as the Glenumbra Moors and Westtry are no exception. Ghosts only appear when the spirit of the deceased is bound for whatever reason, and they can vary on race such as Bretons or Ayleids. Typically, Ghosts are common in King's Guard, though the more notable and historical ones are the Ghosts found in Southern Cambray. In a sense, Ghosts come in two different variations, one where the spirit had recently passed, taking an ethereal version of their physical body while another is where the spirit has remained so long to the point where they have lost sanity, where they take a more ghastly and haunting appearance. Historically, the Ghosts in the Glenumbra Moors date back to the first era, consisting of Alessian Soldiers and Direnni Warriors, among other third-party factions that took part in the battle.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Summerset IslesGhosts of Glenumbra Spriggans The region of Daenia is home to all sorts of creatures about the forest since the Beldama Wyrd in the region has a deep connection with the forest and Jephre. These creatures vary such as the Imp or the Lurcher, but a common creature in Daenia is the Spriggan. Spriggans are known as Nature's Guardian, and their abilities revolve around this fact. Spriggans take the form of a humanoid made out of wood and leaves, moving elegantly throughout the land. They can easily camouflage themselves inside the trees and attack with sharp branches. These creatures can be found in groves and secluded meadows, such as the Vale of the Guardians or the Hag Fen. Spriggans possess the ability to control wild animals in the area, and it varies between the Spider or the Bear. Parts of a Spriggan can be used in Alchemy, such as the Taproot or the Belladonna Berries. Spriggans are susceptible to fire and lightning, anything that can burn the wood.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Valenwood Werewolves When Angof the Gravesinger invaded Glenumbra, he resurrected Faolchu the Changeling, a Werewolf from the Alessian Order. Through Faolchu, Lycanthropy spread throughout the denizens of Camlorn and the Cambray Hills. In the province of High Rock, the common forms of Lycanthropy are the Werewolf and the Wereboar. Werewolves are hulking bipedal wolves with superhuman strength and razor-sharp claws. They can run at an opponent with great speed, lunging at them and ripping them to shreds. Werewolves are related to the Daedric Prince, Hircine, who has a connection with the Hunt and animals. Werewolves are susceptible to Silver, which is used by supernatural hunters, like the undead, etc. Groups such as the Order of the Silver Dawn are known for hunting werewolves.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Hammerfell Miscellaneous creatures *Azurain Flounder *Brook Trout *Cambray Perch *Giant Bat *Hag *Hag Fen Hagfish *Imp *Lurcher *Nymph *Skeleton *Spider *Spider Daedra Flora The Beldama Wyrd congregate around the Beldama Wyrd Tree, located in the region of Daenia, which is filled with dense forests. It is the heart and soul of the forest. The tree is smaller than a standard Graht-oak in Valenwood, but larger than any trees in Northern Tamriel. The heavy forests in Daenia are able to shroud the Beldama Tree from the outside. Beyond that, the forest takes a large portion of Daenia, leaving open areas in Daggerfall and the Western Coast. South from there is the Vale of the Guardians, where the Elemental Guardians reside, watching over the forest and the Beldama Wyrd. All the while to the north is Hag Fen, the most prominent marshland of High Rock, situated east of Camlorn. Hag Fen is known for their population of Hags in the area, elder witches with corrupted magic, essentially the opposite of the Beldama Wyrd. The hollow and decrepit flora in Hag Fen puts a huge tone shift from either Daenia or King's Guard. Government The city-states of Camlorn and Daggerfall are prominent Kingdoms in the province of High Rock, one of the eight that govern the entire province. In Glenumbra specifically, both Camlorn and Daggerfall are the most populated settlements, with the latter being the capital. As the name suggests, leaders of a Kingdom are called Kings, or Queens if they are women. They acquire the position from either heritance or showing great devotion to the people and land in the domain. House Deleyn had ruled over Daggerfall throughout the early-mid second era. And for quite some time, King Gothryd's dynasty had ruled over Daggerfall, with the earliest known leader being Arslan II, whose reign began in 3E 130. But even before the Breton Kings, the Direnni Hegemony have held vast control over High Rock, ruling out of the faraway Isle of Balfiera. The region of Glenumbra takes up the entire western portion of High Rock, which is most of the Northern Iliac Bay. And in that area, there have been several minor nations inhabiting the area. The largest ones being the Kingdom of Daggerfall and the Fiefdom of Anticlere, with a history dating back to the Nordic Occupation and modern conflicts such as the War of Betony or the Camoran Usurper's Invasion. But there are other notable regions in the Glenumbra-area of the Iliac, including the Barony of Dwynnen and the March of Glenpoint. Areas are not ruled by a King but instead, a Baron or a Marquis respectively. Other types of lands include the County and the Duchy. When another country takes a nation control, such as the case with Daggerfall and Betony, the land taken over would be called a Protectorate, like with Betony. Before the Warp in the West, there were about twenty-four regions in the Daggerfall Iliac, but when the Warp came about, Kingdoms such as Daggerfall absorbed neighboring nations, like Anticlere or Glenpoint in Daggerfall's case. Religion The various regions in Glenumbra have temples dedicated to one of the Eight Divines, the religious pantheon that generalizes each of the other racial deities celebrated in Tamriel. The religious temple connected with Glenumbra is the Benevolence of Mara, the group worshipping Mara, the Goddess of Love and Fertility. Out of all the Divines, Mara is the most universally praised, with variations in every pantheon, except for the Dark Elves and the Argonians. Mara's teachings revolve around the concept of love and being a good patron in general. Love gives people nourishment and life to everyone. In the province of Hammerfell, she is worshipped as Morwha. A notable Aedric artifact to Mara is the Chalice of Mara, which was supposedly a wedding gift from Mara to Saint Alessia, when she married Morihaus. The Benevolence of Mara has their own militant force that enforces the goddess' word called the Maran Knights. The more notable chapters of the Benevolence of Mara include the city-states of Anticlere, Bravil, and Riften. History First Era The Rising Power of Daggerfall & Nordic Occupation The city-state of Daggerfall has influenced the province of High Rock in various events, from the beginning of Bretony history to the modern age. During the first era, Vrage the Gifted expanded the Nordic Empire to various corners throughout Northern Tamriel, from modern-day Glenumbra to the Nibenay, to the western-half of Morrowind. The first recorded use of the name "Daggerfall" was in 1E 246, among other Nordic cities such as Reich Gradkeep and Camlorn. Several years later in 1E 369, High King Borgas of Winterhold was killed, prompting the War of Succession. It was at this time; the natives of each region retook their home from the outsiders of Skyrim. The Direnni Hegemony pushed back the Nordic Opposers and established domains throughout High Rock. Daggerfall thrived in this new age, their military expanded, turning them into a major political power in the Iliac Bay. While the Direnni occupied the Isle of Balfiera, they used Daggerfall as a minor base of operation for defense in Daggerfall. At this time, Daggerfall was the only modern-day Kingdom that ruled in the Iliac Bay, other superpowers such as Sentinel and Wayrest had yet to be established, giving Daggerfall a monopoly in the military and trade. It is also worth noting that the Redguards had yet to escape Yokuda.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High RockA History of Daggerfall The Fall of the Alessian Order; The Battle of Glenumbra Moors The Kingdom of Daggerfall served as a minor base of operations for the Direnni Hegemony and Raven Direnni herself had used the original Castle Daggerfall as a base for her magical studies. In 1E 478, Rislav Larich had rebelled against the Alessian Empire by driving them out of County Skingrad in the Colovian West, to reclaim his original domain from the Alessians. This prompted a large-scale conflict where the allied forces of the Alessian Empire had rebelled against them. The most notable battle was the Battle of Glenumbria Moors in 1E 482, which takes place in the center of Glenumbra, near the city-state of Camlorn. The Alessian Order under the command of Faolchu the Changeling had attacked the Direnni Hegemony, which was under the administration of Ryain Direnni, among other Direnni Clansmen (i.e., Raven Direnni and Aiden Direnni). On the Direnni's side were many champions that were against the Alessian Empire, including Laloriaran Dynar, the Last King of the Ayleids and Hoag Merkiller, the then High King of Skyrim. In the end, Aiden Direnni led an assault onto Faolchu's stronghold, defeating the Werewolf and securing victory for the Direnni. The Alessians were expelled from High Rock, but the Direnni Hegemony had lost a substantial amount of power, prompting the Bretons to take over and establish the Breton's High Rock. The Bretons had spread across the province, establishing settlements along the Bjoulsae River and the frontier of the Western Reach. Daggerfall had risen to power especially, when King Thagore had conquered the March of Glenpoint, the Kingdom had become the major militaristic power of the Iliac.Rislav the RighteousThe Last King of the Ayleids The Siege of the First Orsinium The Orsimer of West Tamriel have had a troubled history, dating back to their inception to the first era with the Ra Gada invasion. When the Orcs were driven out of Hammerfell, they sought refuge in the rugged lands of Wrothgar, where they established strongholds and chiefdoms across the land. For years they remained divided and outcasted from general society. Out of this came an Orcish visionary in the form of Torug gro-Igron, who yearned for the dream of a united Orcish kingdom and that would come in the form of Orsinium, the Kingdom of Orcs. But with this grouping power, controversy would soon arise from their neighboring races. The Orcs of Clan Bagrakh and Clan Igron would unleash their wrath onto the Breton villages of the Bjoulsae River, one of them included the minor fishing village of Wayrest. These attacks would become known as the Bjoulsae Raids, and it prompted King Joile to take action. In 1E 948, King Joile sent a letter to Gaiden Shinji, leader of the Order of Diagna, situated in the Kingdom of Sentinel. In the letter, Joile talks about his utter disdain for the Bjoulsae Raids and desires a joint attack on Orsinium. In 1E 950, the Siege of Orsinium had commenced.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: OrsiniumWayrest, Jewel of the Bay''Events in "The Ashes of Our Fathers" The Siege of Orsinium was not just a single siege against an impenetrable fortress, it was a war that transpired across the Wrothgarian Mountains, from the fortress of Fharun to the boreal forests of Western Wrothgar. The Kingdoms of High Rock participated in the Siege, but the Kingdom of Daggerfall was a juggernaut amidst the siege. The Knights of the Dragon had partaken in the conflict, under the command of Lord Trystan, who was an honorable man that recognized his opponents as mighty warriors. Trystan was well-acquainted with Gaiden Shinji and was present alongside him at his duel with Baloth Bloodtusk, leader of the Savage Sons. In reality, King Joile did not care for the safety of his people, but he craved conquest, taking out Orsinium was his first step to totalitarian control over West Tamriel. He employed General Mercedene of the Reachmen in his attack on Orsinium. The duel between Gaiden Shinji and Baloth Bloodtusk was legendary, both sides did not interrupt this duel of iron might. Until Mercedene had ungraceful shot both warriors with a bow and arrow, which ultimately led to her demise at the hands of the Knights of the Dragon. The Siege of Orsinium ended when King Joile had severed the head of Golkarr gro-Igrun, the then leader of Orsinium. Orsinium was lost and the Orsimer scattered. The Redguards advanced south to Bangkorai with Joile's Army following suit.The Great Siege of Orsinium'Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 2'' Demise of King Joile & the Siege Aftermath King Joile had planned out his conquest with the Siege of Orsinium being the first step. The Siege of Orsinium had left the Redguard Army weakened, forcing them to retreat into the Bangkorai Pass, which is located south of modern-day Evermore. Of the Redguard warriors was Makela Leki, who was a Sword-Singer, similar to the likes of Frandar Hunding and Ansei Satameh. It was at the Battle of Bangkorai Pass, Makela Leki had fought against the Daggerfall warriors, and killed King Joile with her blade. It was there Makela Leki was revered in Hammerfell history. The lost of their king was not the only thing that affected Daggerfall. The destruction of Orsinium caused an influx of people to enter Wayrest, bring it to the status of a Kingdom, rivaling Daggerfall. The monopoly that Daggerfall had held for years had come to an end. Regardless, Daggerfall had continued to become a major political superpower amidst the Iliac Bay, along with Wayrest and Sentinel. Second Era The Nordic Incursion; the Tragic Tale of Westtry The township of Westtry is located in the southern hills of Cambray, though it currently resides in the Duchy of Daenia. At one point in time, Westtry was sacked by Nordic invaders, who killed off a majority of the people. Rosalind Milielle, the Captain of the Guard, lead the defense against the invaders, but it proved to be pointless. In a last-ditch effort, Leon Milielle, the local Priest of Stendarr had summoned Molag Bal to defeat the attackers. With his benevolent power, Molag Bal killed the Nords, turning them into Skeletal Thralls. This came at a cost, the people of Westtry did not pass into the afterlife, and Rosalind turned into a shade. The town of Westtry remained haunted ever since, becoming a local legend throughout Glenumbra and the Cambray Hills. Sometime later, an adventurer arrived on the haunting grounds of Westtry, lifting the curse from the town. Eventually, the township of Westtry became re-inhabited by the local populous and being incorporated into the Duchy of Daenia.''Ghosts of Glenumbra'Glenumbra's Towns and CitiesEvents in "The Ghosts of Westtry"Events in "Memento Mori" The Great House Deleyn of Daggerfall For various years, the Kingdom of Daggerfall has been ruled by the Great House Deleyn, a family of Bretons prominent during the second era. The Deleyn Dynasty had ruled over Daggerfall for years beginning with Donel Deleyn, who ruled the Kingdom of Daggerfall from 3E 342 to 3E 401. Before they were Kings, the Deleyn-folk were expert horse breeders, farm hands, and culinary experts. Erric Deleyn, known as the Ivory Lord in legends, fought against the Alessian Order during their campaign on Glenumbra in the first era. As time went on, House Deleyn rose to power when Donel Deleyn became the King of Daggerfall and married Lady Sylvie Garclay of Aldcroft. This escalated further when his sister, Genevieve Deleyn married Serge of Northmoor, who was a part of the Adlam Mining Conglomerate. The unions solidified House Deleyn's place on Daggerfall's throne. Eventually, Donel Deleyn passed away, and his descendant, Bergamot Deleyn took the throne. When the Knahaten Flu had passed through Glenumbra, Bergamot had passed away, and his son, Folbert the Wide took the throne of Daggerfall, where he eventually passed, giving it to Casimir Deleyn. The Deleyn Dynasty continued several years after.The Ivory Lord: A Hero Born, V. 1'The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: High Rock'' The Black Drake and the Daggerfall Covenant Several years after the Battle of Granden Tor, the Kingdoms of High Rock had remained in peace, and the trade throughout the Iliac Bay was flourishing amidst these peaceful times. But things would take a turn for the worst with the rise of Durcorach the Black Drake. The Black Drake Emperor had brought his wrath upon the residents of High Rock, beginning with his conquest over Bangkorai. Both the city-states of Evermore and Hallin's Stand had fallen to the hands of the Reachmen Horde. The Black Drake's Invasion continued across the Bjoulsae River and into the Kingdom of Wayrest, being unable to bypass the walls that had safeguarded the city, forcing them to continue onto Glenumbra. At this time, the city-state of Camlorn had become independent, after being subjugated to Nordic rule, ever since High Rock's inception. Camlorn had fallen under Reachmen hands at the blink of an eye. They had set their eyes for Daggerfall. Bergamot Deleyn, the then King of Daggerfall had amassed his army to defeat the Horde. The two factions had fought perilously for the city, but the Horde had finally given way when Emeric of Cumberland had attacked them from the rear with Wayrest's Grand Army. Durcorach was slain by the hands of Earl Emeric. Knowing that future threats can harm the peace among High Rock, the Kings of the province signed the first iteration of the Daggerfall Covenant.Triumphs of a Monarch Ch. 3 The First Daggerfall Covenant had consisted of most of the Kingdoms in High Rock. The city-states of Daggerfall, Wayrest, Camlorn, Evermore, and Shornhelm had each signed the treaty that had bound them. But eventually, the Daggerfall Covenant had absorbed the province of Hammerfell, when High King Emeric had married Maraya, the daughter of King Fahara'jad, leader of Hammerfell. The ensuing conflict known as Ranser's War had the Daggerfall Covenant face the combined might of Rivenspire, though it ended with King Ranser's death at the hands of Kurog gro-Bagrakh, the leader of the Orcs, and founder of the Second Orsinium. Promising peace among the realms, the Orcs of Wrothgaria had joined the Daggerfall Covenant. It was at this point; the Greater Daggerfall Covenant had rivaled the likes of which no one has ever seen, hoping to continue the traditions set forth from the previous Second Empire. The Covenant took arms under the command of High King Emeric at the Three Banners War, against the First Aldmeri Dominion and the Ebonheart Pact.''Triumphs of a Monarch Ch. 6'Triumphs of a Monarch, Ch. 10'' The Bloodthorn's plot on King Casimir of Daggerfall During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the city-state of Daggerfall was ruled by King Casimir, who hails from House Deleyn. Casimir Deleyn is a loyal ally of the Daggerfall Covenant, though he is more occupied with protecting his own, which is understandable. Because of his word, the Knights of the Dragon works separately from the Covenant, though the alliance still has a presence in Daggerfall. Around the same time, the Bloodthorn Cult had appeared throughout Glenumbra. After their operation on Betnikh, the group had begun to make an appearance in Daggerfall and the rest of Glenumbra. Casimir's intelligence network had uncovered the Bloodthorn Cult's presence in Glenumbra with the help of a mysterious traveler. Captain Aresin of the Daggerfall Guard had utilized the traveler in the investigation, where they learned that there was an assassination plot on King Casimir. Eventually, the Bloodthorn Cult under the command of Verrik had assaulted Castle Daggerfall, with the intent of murder. In the end, Verrik was defeated by the mysterious traveler. This plot had exceeded beyond the walls of Daggerfall. The Bloodthorn Cult had begun to wage war with the Daggerfall Covenant for control over Glenumbra, beginning with an attack on the Beldama Wyrd.Events in "Blood and the Crescent Moon"Events in "Bloodthorn Assassins" The Raze of Deleyn's Mill and the Beldama Wyrd The Bloodthorn Cult had tempered the life in the forests of Daenia, by infiltrating the Beldama Wyrd Tree and corrupting it. The Beldama Wyrd traveled all across the region, to protect the people. The township of Deleyn's Mill would be attacked by the local creatures of Daenia, including the Spriggans and the Imps. Wyress Jehanne had protected the people of the village with her magic, as the wildlife was burning the town. The mysterious traveler had arrived into Deleyn's Mill and lent their hand to the Wyrd in Deleyn. In the end, the traveler had saved the village, though the Wyrd needed the travelers help in defeating the Bloodthorn Cult. Deep in the forests of Daenia, the mysterious traveler communed with the Beldama Wyrd, who guided them through the ritual of summoning the Elemental Guardians, a group of Ehlnofey that the Beldama worship. According to the Guardians, the Bloodthorn Cult had corrupted the Beldama Wyrd Tree, ensnaring the Guardians and have them lose their connection to the Beldama. The mysterious traveler was successfully able to free the Guardians at the Vale of the Guardians. The Beldama Wyrd would prepare for the retaking of the Beldama Wyrd Tree.Events in "Turning of the Trees"Events in "Ash and Reprieve"Events in "The Wyrd Tree's Roots"Events in "Seeking the Guardians"Events in "Champion of the Guardians" Corruption at the Beldama Wyrd Tree Wyress Gwen of the Beldama Coven had tasked the traveler with infiltrating the Beldama Wyrd Grove, which was under the control of the Bloodthorn Cult. Using the Corruption of the Tree, the Bloodthorn had harnessed the power of the Beldama Tree. The traveler and a group of Wyress had traversed the Wyrd, defeating the various corruptions of the Elemental Guardians. Throughout the grove, the Wyrd was able to destroy the Corrupted stones of the Guardians, as well as, defeating various Bloodthorn warriors along the way. Wyress Gwen and the Guardians would then task the traveler to enter the Beldama Wyrd Tree and to take out the Corruption of the Tree, which eventually free the Beldama. In the end, the Corruption was dissolved, and the Beldama gained control over the Wyrd Tree, though the Bloodthorn's plot would continue with the resurrection of Faolchu the Changeling and the city-state of Camlorn.Events in "Purifying the Wyrd Tree"Events in "Reclaiming the Elements" The Resurrection of Faolchu; Tension in Aldcroft Faolchu the Reborn had taken the city-state of Camlorn with the help of Jonathan Telwin, who had contracted Lycanthropy from Faolchu and pledged his allegiance to Angof the Gravesinger, leader of the Bloodthorn Cult. Through Telwin, the disease had spread among the denizens of Camlorn, each contracting the gift that Faolchu had beheld onto Telwin. A majority of Camlorn's populous had become Werewolves and had razed city from within. To take extra precautions, Duke Sebastien, leader of Camlorn, had to be escorted to the nearby township of Aldcroft, located along the Iliac Bay. It was here Sebastien would be kidnapped by the Bloodthorn Cult and taken to the outskirts of town, in an isolated street. Both he and his bodyguard, Gloria Fausta were both captured. The mysterious traveler from before had arrived onto Aldcroft and met with Chamberlain Weller, the Duke's advisor. From there, the traveler had rescued both the Duke and Fausta, bringing them to Aldcroft. The Duke was among the many Camlorn refugees that came to Aldcroft, and he believes that among them, are agents of Faolchu. Both the traveler and Fausta were able to uncover several werewolves.A Plea for Vengeance''Events in "A Duke in Exile"Events in "Wolves in the Fold" At this point, the Lion Guard (which is the Knightly Order of the Covenant), had fought alongside the Camlorn Guard for the retaking of Camlorn. The Lion Guard had utilized Aldcroft as a base for the Lion Guard, as well as the outskirts of Camlorn, which was used as the staging grounds for the siege. Gloria Fausta had fortunately uncovered a plan to learn more about Faolchu, by taking a deceased Werewolf using their spirit for Intel. It was in this ritual; the group had discovered that Duke Sebastien had contracted Lycanthropy, posing a threat to the royal lineage of Camlorn. The only known way to cure the Duke of the disease was for Gloria to give her untainted blood for the Duke to drink. The traveler was given the choice of killing Gloria for the cure or letting her live and having the Duke continue with the bloodthirst, all the while looking for a treatment. It is unknown if either solution was cared out. But with the help of Gloria's werewolf plan, the Lion Guard learned that Faolchu was resurrected, so they ventured to the Glenumbra Moors, where the mysterious traveler saw visions of the past, with help from the Mages Guild. It was there; the traveler learned that Faolchu was weak against fire.Events in "Lineage of Tooth and Claw"Events in "The Nameless Soldier" The Siege of Camlorn & the Fall of Faolchu Under the command of General Gautier, the Lion Guard attempted to retake the city-state of Camlorn from Faolchu and his legion of Werewolves. The Werewolves were powerful and overwhelming to the Lion Guard, taking their Siege Camp in the process. The mysterious traveler from before arrives onto the scene and is tasked by Gautier with recapturing the Siege Camp. The warrior defeated the lycanthropes, and the Lion Guard was able to reuse the Siege Camp under the command of Shaza gra-Dasik. The traveler would then open the gates of Camlorn from the western gate, causing the Lion Guard to pour into the city. An enclave of civilians was hiding in Camlorn West, under the supervision of Darien Gautier, who was the Captain of the city guard. Both the traveler and Gautier were able to find more civilians and bring them to the local Inn, taking equipment caches throughout Camlorn.Events in "Rally Cry"Events in "A Lingering Hope" Inside the Inn, Alinon the Alchemist had uncovered a unique way to cure Lycanthropy, by collecting the blood of the werewolves and having them drink it, as a way to cancel it out. The traveler gathered vials of the blood and gave it to several people turned into Werewolves by Telwin. More citizens were rounded up, and all of the survivors banded together to help the Lion Guard in the battle for Camlorn. Volunteers in the resistance were stationed in four watchtowers to light signal fires for the final assault on Faolchu. Once the towers were lit, the Siege Camp unleashed a barrage of fireballs against Castle Camlorn, leaving a fire to envelop the Keep. The traveler and Faolchu fought each other, ultimately leaving Faolchu burning amidst the fire. The Lion Guard were able to recapture Camlorn, though the Bloodthorn Cult continued to fight against the Lion Guard, all the way to the north in King's Guard. The Lion Guard advanced beyond Camlorn to begin the next battle for Glenumbra.Events in "Hidden in Flames"Events in "The Fall of Faolchu" The Battle of Cath Bedraud; Holding the Redoubt Angof the Gravesinger and the Bloodthorn Cult had taken control of the King's Guard region in Glenumbra, setting their sights on Cath Bedraud, a royal tomb for the Kings of High Rock. The Zombies of the Bloodthorn had riddled the landscape, prompting the Lion Guard to establish a Redoubt on the edge of the Cambray Hills. Throughout the Redoubt, there are hives of Zombies that the Lion Guard faced, from the local Gaudet Farm and the ruins of Merovec's Folly. A member of the Mages Guild, Gabrielle Benele had offered her help to the Lion Guard, by giving them information on the Midnight Talisman, which was stored in Merovec's Folly. Both the mysterious warrior and Benele had delved into the fortress and recovered the Midnight Talisman. With the Talisman, Benele believes that the Lion Guard will be able to defeat Angof the Gravesinger. Both warriors were able to charge the Talisman and defeat the Undead Horde in the area, thus moving to Cath Bedraud to begin the final assault.Events in "The Lion Guard's Stand"Events in "Mastering the Talisman" The Battle of Cath Bedraud; Storming the Tomb With the King's Guard region secured, the Lion Guard advanced to the north, to the ancient cemetery of Cath Bedraud. The assault was led by Sir Lanis Shaldon, who was a member of the Knights of the Dragon. Entrance to Cath Bedraud was guarded by a powerful mist that was excreted by the vines. The mysterious traveler, Agent of the Covenant, was able to gather medallions of the Bloodthorn Cult, breaking the barrier to Cath Bedraud, with the power of the Midnight Talisman. The Agent was sent by Benele to traverse the crypt and to find a safe place for the portal to be stored, as well as, finding knights that were lost in the labyrinth. Angof was sealed away in the Inner Sanctum, which was sealed. Darien Gautier learned that the door requires three shard-keys and so the party searched the ruins for these specific keys. With the keys, the party was able to defeat Angof the Gravesinger and save Glenumbra from the Reachmen. Though a new threat would arise in the region of Stormhaven.Events in "Mists of Corruption"Events in "The Labyrinth"Events in "Angof the Gravesinger" Third Era The Death of Kintyra Septim & Broken Diamonds With the coronation of Kintyra Septim II in 3E 120, Potema Septim of Solitude declared civil war with the Empire, in an event called the War of the Red Diamond. Forces of the Third Empire fought against the Kingdom of Solitude and their various allies. Of these allies was the March of Glenpoint, a nation with ties to the Glenumbra Moors. The war had reached a new height in 3E 123 when Kintyra II was executed by Potema Septim and Duke Mentin of Glenpoint, who sent a call for help to the Empress, which revealed to be a trap. Cephorus Septim was named the Emperor, ultimately ending the war in 3E 127. The people of both Glenpoint and the Glenumbra Moors were dedicated citizens of the Empire and were furious when they learned of this betrayal caused by the leader of their March. Kintyra II's execution was on the 19th of Frostfall and on that day, the people gathered in mobs, searching every Imperial castle throughout the land for the people responsible, burning flags of the Red Diamond, leaving Broken Diamonds across the snowy land. It is unknown whether they were successful, but that day became a tradition in both nations, being called Broken Diamonds. On the 19th of Frostfall, Breton families would gather at Imperial ruins, forming a circle and singing Sepharve, a song in Old Bretic. This tradition continued throughout Glenpoint and Glenumbra.Broken Diamonds'The Wolf Queen, Book VI'Brief History of the Empire, Book II'' Othrok of Dwynnen & the Battle of Firewaves Sometime during the third era, Haymon Camoran had usurped the throne of the Camoran Dynasty from his superior, Camoran Kaltos after he had attempted to conquer the Colovian West, beginning with Arenthia. Haymon Camoran would take the name of the Camoran Usurper, beginning his conquest over West Tamriel, beginning with the Abecean Sea. The Usurper had taken various city-states including Taneth and Rihad. With Hammerfell out of the way, the Usurper had set his sights on the Iliac Bay and High Rock. The Camoran Usurper had spread the Nightmare Host onto the Barony of Dwynnen, taking control of the minor nation, located in modern-day Glenumbra. On the 5th of Sun's Dawn, a man had emerged from the wilderness, with the intent of freeing Dwynnen from the tyranny of the Lich. Othrok was blessed by the Gods with an army of warriors and animals, fighting against the horde of Undead that lived in Dwynnen. Othrok was born to be a true hero of High Rock. Othrok captured Dwynnen in the Battle of Wightmoor, being named its Baron. Dwynnen's borders had expanded, reaching the Iliac Bay.The Fall of the UsurperThe RefugeesThe Third Era Timeline At the time, the more important nations of the Iliac were unable to fight against the rising threat. The throne of Daggerfall was being challenged for between two claimants to the throne. Both the Kings of Sentinel and Wayrest were only in their minorities. The only other nation strong enough to resist was the Fiefdom of Reich Gradkeep. Unfortunately, their leader was deathly ill, dying by the end of 3E 266. Baron Othrok took the initiative and assembled an army of the Iliac's nations. The Barony of Dwynnen amassed a navy with the nearby countries of Kambria, Phrygias, and Urvaius. This combined force was able to rival the invasion force led by Uriel Septim V, which was founded several years later. The Camoran Usurper's Invasion would end with the Battle of Firewaves in 3E 267. The navy was able to destroy Haymon's armada, freeing the land of his wrath. Though Haymon would remain dead, his legacy lived on in the form of Mankar Camoran, who was born sometime around the destruction of Rihad. Glenumbra and its cities during the Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, the Imperial Battlemage named Jagar Tharn impersonated Emperor Uriel Septim VII and casted both him and Talin Warhaft into the Deadlands, Mehrunes Dagon's plane of Oblivion. Jagar Tharn had a mighty staff called the Staff of Chaos which was the key to releasing Uriel and Warhaft from the Deadlands. To secure his control, he broke the Staff of Chaos into several pieces and hid them across the provinces in Tamriel. Tharn's apprentice, Ria Silmane caught wind of this and planned to tell the Elder Council, however, Tharn killed her with his vile magic. Ria Silmane's spirit sought the aid of a warrior also kept imprisoned by Tharn. Silmane help the warrior escaped and tasked them with finding the pieces of the Staff of Chaos throughout Tamriel. At one point, this warrior traveled to the cities of Daggerfall and Camlorn during their quest to gather the pieces. The warrior defeat Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace and freed both Uriel VII and Talin Warhaft, this young warrior was named the Eternal Champion. The region of Glenumbra was undefined, and many settlements dotted the landscape or at least the general area. Smaller townships such as Moonguard and Ebon Wastes existed in the area.Events of The Eternal Champion reached the city of Camlorn on their quest to find the fifth piece of the Staff. Through the visions of Ria Silmane and rumors from the people, the Champion had traveled to the western hills, to the city of Camlorn in the province of High Rock. There the traveler ventured to the local Brotherhood of Seth where they met Halfas Varn, the leader of the Brotherhood. Varn gives the Eternal Champion a proposition where if they retrieved a tablet taken by Brother Barnabas to the Mines of Khuras, then he would reveal the location of the piece. After bringing the tablet and finding Barnabas dead, Varn showed the way to the Crypt of Hearts, an ancient castle located in the central mountains. It was there that the Eternal Champion had obtained the fifth piece of the staff. The Champion had moved on to find the sixth piece of the staff somewhere in Tamriel.Events in "Mines of Khuras"Events in "Crypt of Hearts" Conflict across the Iliac; The War of Betony In 3E 403, the leader of Betony, Lord Mogref had contacted King Lysandus of Daggerfall with the intent of making Betony a vassal kingdom for Daggerfall, for monetary reasons. Lysandus was pressured for this deal by Vanech, who was the High Priest of the Temple of Kynareth in Daggerfall. Betony was seen as the holy land of Kynareth, known to be the spiritual-protector of the Kingdom. However, King Camaron of Sentinel had objected to this deal, citing a two-hundred-year-old treaty claiming that Betony belongs to Sentinel. And so, the War of Betony had begun, all across the Iliac Bay. Most of the conflict took place throughout the islands of the Iliac and areas in High Rock. Lord Bridwell, leader of the Knights of the Dragon, had fought countless victories against Sentinel, from the Siege of Craghold to the Battle of the Bluffs in Glenpoint. The battle had begun to involve the other minor nations in the Iliac Bay, prompting a third party to create a peace treaty between the two factions. Lord Graddock of Reich Gradkeep would host a summit in his city to determine an end to this two-year war.Fav'te's War of BetonyNewgate's War of Betony[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/daggerfall-narrative Daggerfall: A Narrative] The Scribes of Daggerfall under the supervision of Vanech created the Treaty of Gradkeep, which would have ended the conflict. Vanech, persist in claiming Betony, took the original treaty and re-worded it to give Betony to Daggerfall, without making it blatant. At the meeting, King Camaron was given the parchment. Camaron knew better. As he read it, he realized Vanech's trickery, and he reacted in anger, prompting the Riot in Reich Gradkeep. It was in this conflict, the Royal Guards of both Daggerfall and Sentinel attacked each other in the Castle, ending in the death of Lord Graddock and his family. This caused the throne of Reich Gradkeep to be passed to Auberon Flyte, who was Graddock's cousin. Both forces moved deep into the Fiefdom of Reich Gradkeep, where they eventually fought at the Battle of Cryngaine Field. Throughout the war, Nulfaga, Lysandus' mother had prophesized her son's death in this conflict. To prevent this, Nulfaga used her Dragon familiar, Skakmat to unleash a thick fog throughout the battlefield. Amidst the conflict, King Lysandus was stricken down by a Sentinelian arrow. Because of this, Prince Gothryd was named the King of Daggerfall as the battle persisted. In revenge, Gothryd descended into battle and defeated King Camaron. In the end, the battle and war were over. The Kingdom of Daggerfall had won the war. Because of her husband's death, Queen Akorithi was named the Regent Queen of Sentinel. To establish a peaceful relationship with Sentinel, Gothryd married Princess Aubk'i. Sometime after, the ghost of King Lysandus had begun to appear in the Iliac Bay, calling for the death of his killer. This caused Uriel Septim VII to send an Agent to the Iliac Bay in 3E 405. The Miracle of Peace; the Warp in the West King Gothryd continued to rule over Daggerfall ever since the War of Betony. Uriel Septim VII had sent an Agent of the Blades to the Kingdom of Daggerfall when news of Lysandus' ghost begun to appear throughout the area. The Agent was sent to Daggerfall to meet with Brisienna Magnessen, who was posing as a member of the Court of Daggerfall. Unfortunately, the Agent crash-landed in the Privateer's Hold, a bandit alcove on the Bay. From there the Agent continued their business. The Agent traveled throughout the Iliac Bay, gathering information on King Lysandus, as well as, interact with the leading figures of the Bay. At one point, Lord Woodborne of Wayrest had garnered possession of the Totem of Tiber Septim, a powerful artifact that can activate Numidium, the Brass-God of the Dwarves. The Blades sacked Woodborne Hall with the intent of taking the Totem, but it was gone before they arrived. The Agent was then tasked to infiltrate Castle Daggerfall to steal the Totem. With the Totem in hand, the bidding soon began for the Totem. Only those of royal blood can activate Numidium, so various notable figures throughout the Iliac contacted the Agent to give them the Totem. It is unknown who got the Totem, but the Kingdoms waged war with each other, attempting to take complete control over the Iliac.Events in "Totem, Totem, Who Gets the Totem?" Sometime later, on the 10th of Frostfall in 3E 417, a magical anomaly called the Dragon Break had occurred. Before the event, the four kingdoms of the Iliac waged war for the overall land of the Iliac. The Kingdoms of High Rock razed the forested lands from Daenia to the Phrygias and the, riverside fiefdom of Gavaudon was fallen asunder by the Kingdoms of the Western Reach. Within one day, the forty-four different nations of the Iliac Bay went down to four kingdoms. The Kingdom of Daggerfall expanded from the western end of Anticlere, all the way to the Fiefdom of Ykalon. The years of conflict the Iliac Bay had undergone, had officially ended. King Lysandus' ghost was put to sleep when the Agent murdered his killer. Both Gothryd and Aubk'i continued to rule over the Kingdom of Daggerfall, further bring peace to the region. Other places in Glenumbra such as Camlorn were also at war with other Kingdoms such as Northpoint and Evermore.The Warp in the WestPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Diplomatic Resolve; the Rise of King Gothryd As time went on, the older generation of leaders seen around the War of Betony had left. King Gothryd and Queen Aubk'i have maintained peace throughout the western province, having their first child, Camaron II. Aubk'i's youngest brother, Lhotun, had taken the throne of Sentinel when both his mother, Akorithi and his older brother, Greklith had died from a disease. Both the Kingdoms of Daggerfall and Sentinel established an alliance, maintaining order throughout the Iliac. As of 3E 432, Camaron II married Lady Kelmena, who was the daughter of Duke Senhyn, leader of the city-state of Camlorn. This marriage established relations across the region Glenumbra and Western High Rock, bringing peace along the western coast. The alliance between three major kingdoms would last for several years, all the way into the Fourth Era. It is unknown how long this alliance had lasted considering King Lhotun's conflict in Hammerfell with the Crowns of Elinhir.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Hammerfell Locations Regions *Cambray Hills *Daenia *King's Guard Settlements *Daggerfall **Castle Daggerfall **The Rosy Lion **Daggerfall Cathedral **Daggerfall Outlaws Refuge *Camlorn **Castle Camlorn **Temple of Sethiete **Cavilstyr Rock *Aldcroft *Crosswych *Deleyn's Mill *Eagle's Brook *Gaudet Farm *Lion Guard Redoubt *Noellaume Estate *Westtry Ruins *Baelborne Rock *Burial Mounds *Cath Bedraud *Chill House *Cryptwatch Fort *Dresan Keep *Dwynnarth Ruins *Ebon Crypt *Enduum *Faolchu's Lair *Farwatch Tower *Ilessan Tower *Merovec's Folly *Mesanthano's Tower *Par Molag *Red Rook Camp *Silumm *Tomb of Lost Kings *Valewatch Tower Caves *Bad Man's Hallows *Crosswych Mine *Mines of Khuras *Spindleclutch *The Harborage *Themond Mine Landmarks *Balefire Island *Beldama Wyrd Tree *Dourstone Isle *Glenumbra Banks *Glenumbra Moors *Hag Fen *Iliac Bay *King's Guard Mountains *Mire Falls *North Shore Point *Sea of Ghosts *Sea of Pearls *Seaview Point *Shrieking Scar *Tangle Rock *Vale of the Guardians *Western Overlook Gallery Glenumbra.jpg|Map of Glenumbra. ESO Daggerfall 2.png|Daggerfall, the seaside trading metropolis. Camlorn central (Online).jpeg|Camlorn, the city of Festivities and Merriment. Aldcroft view.jpeg|Aldcroft, the thriving trading town of Hag Fen. Crosswych Fighters Guild Training.png|Crosswych, the link between Glenumbra and Stormhaven. Glenumbra Ingame.png|The city-state of Glenumbra, the capital of the Glenumbra Moors. Glenumbra daggerfall.png|The city of Glenumbra in the Glenumbra Moors region. Glenumbra Sorceress DWD.png|Glenumbra Sorceress in . Trivia *There are several hints that the various regions in , specifically in western High Rock are located in Glenumbra. These hints derive from the names of different locations in Glenumbra as well as in lore books. Notable examples include Northmoor and the Ilessan Hills, among others.The following is a list of locations with parallels in the Glenumbra region, though they may not be related, other than through similar names. This can be interpreted that these locations would have existed in Glenumbra. *Daenia (Duchy) – Daenia (Region) *Dwynnen – Dwynnarth Ruins *Glenumbra Moors (Barony) – Glenumbra Moors (Battlefield) *Ilessan Hills – Ilessan Tower *Kambria – Cambray Hills Others require looking for connections. *Northmoor – Comparing Harvest's End books. *Shalgora – Appearance of Baelborne Rock. *Urvaius – Appearance of Aldcroft and Crosswych. Appearances * Glenumbra itself doesn't appear as a region but rather the capital of the Barony of Glenumbra Moors. When ESO was released, "Glenumbra" was used for the region while Glenumbra Moors was made into a specific location, to reflect the lore of the location. * ** ** Notes References ru:Гленумбра nl:Glenumbria Category:Lore: High Rock Locations Category:Lore: Regions